Rhodey I think I shrunk Pepper
by PottsXStark
Summary: *revised summary* Tony accidentally shrinks Pepper with a shrink ray and now he must figure out a way to make her normal size again. Peppaaarooony. (Requested by Haytar96) Rated T for Rhodeys bad mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**(Requested by Haytar96.)**

"Just h-hold still!" Tony said struggling. "I wanna go home!" Pepper yelled. "Just do me the favor just this once!" Tony said trying to keep her down. Tony was in a inventing frenzy phase. He built a shrink ray which was in its early stages so the prototypes weren't so good. "You owe me!" She said. "I'll buy you coffee" he said. It was two in the morning and Pepper was exhausted from running tests with Tony who hasn't even cracked yet. "After this we can go home" he said.

"Praise The Lord!" Pepper yelled flinging her arms up. "Lalalalala I like apples I like trees I like pies and peas" She said. "You need sleep soon" he said. He wanted Pepper to stay for company as he tweaked his little invention. He made various things. "Why are you even inventing these things? What's a hovering toaster gonna do for anybody!" She asked. "I'm bored alright there has been no action lately and I haven't invented anything in awhile so why not" he said.

"Still at least make something that I don't know maybe useful?" She suggested. "Hovering toasters are very useful!" He said pointing a screw driver at her. "Oh yeah how?" She asked curiously. "What if

Your on the go and you want toast! Oh forget it" Tony said grabbing the toaster and kicking it aside. Tony plopped onto his rolling chair and rubbed his head. "I lost my touch..." He said. Pepper gave him a sad look and walked over to him. "Aw Tony that's not true maybe if you actually slept you could think better" she said. She bent down behind him and hugged him. "I don't know what sleep is anymore" he said.

"I'll show you" she said. She walked in front of him and pulled his hand. "Where are we going.." He said too lazy to get up. "To sleep" she said. Pepper guided him to the comfortable airplane chair and sat him there. She threw a blanket over him. "And now just close your eyes" she said. Tony did so. "Nighty night" she said yawning. She stretched,plopped on the chair next to him and curled up into a sleeping position. "I see something wrong with this picture" Tony said.

"Hm?" She said. Before she could speak she felt a blanket land on her with someone plopping next to her. "Night" Tony said. Pepper smiled and fell asleep to the warmth of his body heat next to her.

...

The next day was Saturday. Pepper woke up and noticed Tony was gone so she entered the armory to see him drilling into who knows what he invented this time but as she walked closer it was the shrink ray he was working on. "Having fun there?" She asked.

"Grab that brick and place it on the floor" Tony said. She skipped over to the brick and placed it on the floor. "Stand clear" he said picking up the ray and aiming it at the brick. Pepper backed away from it but then remembered that yesterday she left her phone on the counter and forgot to text her dad where she was. "Oh wait a sec forgot my phone" she said walking over and grabbed it.

"NO NO MOVE PEP-!" Tony said as he already fired the ray. She screamed when the beam hit her then disappeared. Tonys jaw dropped with his eyes open wide. "P-Pepper?" Tony said. Tony dropped the ray and ran over to the brick. He saw nothing but the brick and..."Oh...my...god" he said in shock. Tony grabbed his phone and speed dialed Rhodey. "Hey man what's-" "Rhodey I think I shrank Pepper!" Tony said cutting Rhodey off. Rhodey walked into the armory hanging up his phone.

"Hahaha you know what's funny I thought you said you shrunk Pepper" he said. Tony looked at him not laughing at all. "I'm not kidding" Tony said. Rhodey froze. "Dude! Find her! Aw man what if I stepped on her!?" He said panicking.

"Calm down and don't move" Tony said. He got on his knees and started feeling the floor. "HEEEEEEYY!" Pepper screamed to the top of her lungs. She climbed up on top of the brick and started jumping up and down trying to catch Tonys attention. He spotted the redhead jumping on the brick. "Pep!" He said with a sigh of relief. He extended his hand and let her jump on. He raised up his and to see her. She was so tiny. "I'm so sorry Pepper ill fix this!" He said. "You better!" Pepper yelled.

Rhodey walked over to Him and stared at her. "Tony...what have you done" he said. "Well I built a shrink ray and-" "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Rhodey yelled. Pepper fell backwards on Tonys hand clutching her ears. "Ow..." She said. "Oh..sorry" Rhodey said in a low tone. "How are you going to explain this to her dad?!" He asked.

"I'm going to text her dad through her phone-" "Ahem" Pepper said waving her phone in her hand at Tony. "Uh...Pepper will text her dad that she's staying here for the weekend so he won't suspect anything" Tony said. "Hm...now how do we fix this?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm gonna have to install a reverse feature but that could take awhile" Tony said. "So how do we handle this for the time being?" Rhodey asked. "Uhhh" Tony said. "Think of something!" Pepper yelled putting her hands on her hips. "You take care of her man" Rhodey said. "No way she's so tiny I can't" Tony said. "You have to cause I can't my mom is a clean freak what if she accidentally wipes Pepper off my dresser or something?!" Rhodey said. Pepper was terrified of the thought so she hugged his thumb. "I'm staying with him!" She said.

**(Lol I'm on a story streak here I've been posting a new story every day for the past three days XD I'm sorry this was just a request I'm fulfilling you probably wanna read from someone new by now sorry XP**)


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat on his chair calculating things his mind while Pepper sat on his shoulder swinging her legs. "How could you do this to me am I so annoying that you wanted to shrink me so you wouldn't have to hear me anymore?" She asked. "Pepper you jumped in front of the beam" he said. "Well...I knew somewhere in your mind you wanted this! Hey since I'm so small where am I gonna sleep? How will I eat? Where will I even take a shower!?" She said. "Where will I-" "PEPPER!" Tony yelled.

Pepper clutched her ears. "Message...received...painfully.." She said plopping on her side. "But still that is important" she said. "I know and I'm thinking of how this is gonna work" he said. Soon after he thought of the perfect solution. "What?" Pepper asked because she saw he put on his 'I got it!' Face.

"Hehehehe ill be back" he said putting his finger on his shoulder to let Pepper climb on. She wrapped herself around his finger tightly until he placed her on the counter. "Just stay here I won't be long" he said then left. "Ugh" she said. She spotted an ant crawl towards her, of course she was bigger than an ant but she was only the size of one of those one of those small baby dolls regular barbie dolls could hold.

"You didn't scare me when I was bigger and you don't scare me now!" She said. Suddenly she saw a roach run around the counter too. She screamed and ran away. "EW EW EW!" She yelled.

...

Tony walked into the armory carrying a big box bagged in a Toys R Us bag. When he put down the box he saw Pepper sitting normally on the counter but not far from her was a roach who was stabbed by a tooth pick. "I went to war with that thing" she said. Tony started cracking up. "Ah that's funny" he said. "It's not funny and hey nows not the time for toys!" She said.

"This wasn't exactly for my entertainment but it is gonna be amusing" he said trying not to laugh. He pulled out a huge box and Pepper immediately dropped her jaw. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" She yelled. Tony laughed. "Oh I could just imagine!" He said. He unboxed the object. It was a Barbie mansion and Pepper was going to live in it. "No way! That's ridiculous!" She said. Tony started setting it up chuckling at the same time.

He placed all the furniture in it then closed it up. Her bedroom had a full sized cushioned bed with a pink bed set, rug, dresser, mirror everything about it was pink. "This is so cute" he said cracking up. He walked over to Pepper and extended his arm. She hopped onto his hand and he set her down by the house. "Go inside" he said trying to hold back his laughter. "This is so uncool" she said opening the plastic door.

She walked into the living room that had a pink couch with purple couch pillows and a pretend TV and fireplace with pictures of Barbie and Ken. "Why is everything pink!" She yelled. "That's Barbie for ya" he said dying of laughter. She walked into the pink kitchen. "This kitchen is all pink!" She said. "Oh oh I want you to go to the backyard!" He said laughing as he placed a few objects. "What? There's no backyard I saw nothing!" She said walking outside. She saw a BBQ grill set and a pool.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Tony said. "OW OH MY RIB!" He said as he clutched his side. Pepper growled. "Hey pass me some of that super glue and a piece of cotton" she said. Tony grabbed the items on his counter and handed it to her. She carried them inside the house. "What are you doing?" He asked. She put some of the glue on a small piece of cotton and glued the house shut so Tony couldn't open it. "H-Hey!" He said. She then walked out to the balcony and threw the glue and cotton out. "Why did you do that!?" He asked. She shot him a glare then slammed the plastic door. "Your welcome!" Tony yelled.

Pepper kept looking around the house. She found her bedroom and sighed. "Pink, pink, pink..." She said."I hate being small" she said.

...

Around six PM Rhodey came into the armory to see the mansion on the floor and Tony on the controller chair. "Don't tell me..." Rhodey said. "Yes she's in there" Tony said. Rhodey crouched down and tapped on the door. "Hey Pepper it's Rhodey" he said. Pepper looked through the curtains on her balcony door then opened it. "Are you...comfortable there?" He asked. "Yes now that I'm away from Tony" she said. "I bought you that house and you give me that treatment?" He said.

"You laughed at me!" She said. "Tony..." Rhodey said looking at him. "I'm sorry Pepper but you know you would do the same if it were me" he said. "No not really because I don't hurt people's feelings!" She said then shut the door. "Pep I'm sorry" Tony said walking over to the house and knocking. "Open up" he said.

"Go away!" She said. "Come on Pep" he said. He peeked into one of the windows. She opened the window he was peeking through. "Go away!" She yelled. "I just want to say sorry for hurting your feelings" he said. She paused for a moment. "Well...it's alright" she said. He smiled. "I wish I could hug you" he said. "I have a better idea" she said. "Which is?" Tony asked. "Come closer" she said. Tony leaned his face closer to the window. Pepper kissed his cheek. "Aw Pep" he said smiling at her. They heard someone sniffle then turned to Rhodey. He was on his phone watching something.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. "He's addicted to watching VH1" Pepper said. "Huh what? No!" Rhodey said putting away his phone. "You couldn't wait to know if Ramona stirred up something with Drita did you?" She asked. "Oh my lord yes! She's such a bitch!" Rhodey said.

"And oh my gosh Carla she's such a-" "Douche bag!" Rhodey and Pepper both said. "You ladies have fun..." Tony said getting up and walking back to the controller chair. "OHHH and Rene she needs to go to anger management!" She said. "Wait what show are you guys talking about anyway?" Tony asked. "Mob Wives" Rhodey and Pepper said. "Rhodey I don't want to lose you as a guy friend and add you to the girl friend list. "That sounded sooooo wrong" Pepper said. "Listen we could make this work if you buy me dinner first" Rhodey said.

"No! ew Rhodey!" Tony said. Rhodey high fived Peppers little hand. "It's alright Tony ill find someone new" she said walking back inside her home. "What no!" He said. They heard a trickle of water inside the house. "Rhodey move away I'm taking a bath" she said. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. He walked over to the house. Rhodey shook his head. "Dude...don't" Rhodey said. "Oh Pepper..." He said. "What" she said.

He drew a face on his finger stuck his hand inside the house through the balcony. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom so Tony finger walked inside the bathroom. "Hey get your hand out of here!" She said covering herself.

"Uhh my name is bob...bobbert Hughes and uhh I would like to join you?" Tony said in a different tone. "That's not funny!" Pepper yelled. "Then don't leave me!" Tony said. "I was only kidding!" She said.

"Good..." He said with his hand backing out. When she finished she realized she didn't have any clothes to wear because her old ones were dirty. She wrapped herself in the play towel and stuck her head out the door. "Tooooonnyyy!" She said. He looked over at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I need clothes here" she said. "Well I did get this just in case" he said grabbing a little package. He opened it and out came a little doll shirt and pants that happened to be her size."Thanks..." Pepper said when he gave it to her. She slipped on the clothes and wrapped the doll covers around herself since she was cold. She walked back out with a little plastic chair and sat out on the balcony. "We'll fix this Pep don't worry" he said sitting Indian style in front of her.

"Being so little I feel useless! And being stuck in one place isn't exactly fun" She said. "Well I could go get you a car?" He said trying not to laugh. "Not funny!" She said. The computer started flashing an alert. "Oh finally some action!" Tony said standing up and running to his armor. "Be back soon" he said after he put on his armor then blasted off. She looked over at the computer. It was Unicorn and Killer Shriek robbing a bank.

"You know what no!" She said. She ran out of her house and to the table that had the shrink ray on it. She banged on the leg of the table until the ray tipped over and fell on the floor. She pushed it to aim towards her armored backpack.

...

"Hey guys haven't been on the scene much haven't you?" Tony said hovering over the thieves. "We don't have time for you Iron man!" Unicorn said. "Uh don't really care" Tony said. The thieves made a run for it and Tony started chasing them. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled a familiar voice. Tony squinted to see it was Pepper in her shrieked rescue armor. "Pep- ah I mean Rescue get out of the way!" He yelled. Pepper shot her repulsors at the two. "Ow! That felt like a pinch!" Killer Shriek said. The two looked at Pepper to realize it was Rescue. "Ahahaha! Rescue is that you!?" Unicorn said laughing along with Killer.

"Yes now stop right there and drop the goods!" She said. "Oh alright you got us" he said. "Hmph!" She said putting her hands on her hips as she hovered at their eye level. "Pfft ahahaha as if! Step aside shrimp!" Unicorn said swinging the bag and smacking Pepper to the floor then ran off with the goods. Tony landed and ran to her. "Hey are you alright?" He asked holding her in the palm of his hand.

"This is by far the worst day of my life" she said. "You should've stayed in the armory and what were you thinking shrinking your armor?!" He said. Pepper got up but stumbled down onto her knees. "I'll take you back" he said. "No just go after unicorn...ill go back by myself" she said. Little Pepper blasted off back to the armory. Since she was so small she didn't go as fast as regular size would. (Awkward!) Tony went to go stop Unicorn and Killer Shriek.

...

When he got back Pepper already in her little house. She locked herself in there. He walked over to it and peeked inside her bedroom window. He saw her sleeping but it looked like she cried herself to sleep because there were dried up years on her face. "This is all my fault I should've checked before I fired" he said. "Don't worry Pep ill get you to normal size again" he said. Tony immediately went to work on reversing the effect.

**(Aw poor Pepper, Unicorn you were so mean to her! Review!)**

_Little authors note that is not about the Story-_

_so the other day I was at Barnes and noble cause I meet with my tutor there. When I finished my session I called my mom four times and she didn't pick up so I thought well maybe she's on her way ill wait a few minutes so then I went to the comic book section and...read iron man comic books...(nerd here) I didn't realize how long I was reading for until I heard a familiar voice. I heard someone who sounded like my mom saying my dads phone number. When I found her she was like. "I thought you called your dad to pick you up!" I'm kinda glad this happened because she bought me the comic book hehehehehehe. *coughs* it was iron man 3 *coughs* :)_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Pepper woke up and sat up on her bed. She sighed then stood up and stretched. She walked over to the window and saw Tony working on something she couldn't really see because the house was on the floor. But what she did see was the way he looked which was exhausted.

She walked outside the toy house. "Hey!" She yelled. Tony didn't hear her because he was sucked into what he was doing. She rolled her eyes then headed back inside. She armored up and flew to him. "Hello!" She yelled.

Tony still didn't listen so Pepper tapped his cheek. He glanced up then focused on what he was doing again. "Oh hey Pep" he said. "What are you doing? Did you sleep?" She asked. "No sleep and still working on reversing the effect" he said. "Tony it can wait right now you need some sleep you look like you could pass out any second" she said. "I'm fine" he said as he drilled.

"Tony!" She said. "Shoo" he said. "I will not untill you get some sleep!" she said. "No!" He said in her tone. "It's alright Tony I can wait to be normal I'd rather be this way than make you miserable not able to sleep" she said. "Pepper I want you to go back to the were so you see I'm also doing this for myself" he said.

Pepper sighed. "I wish I could help some how..." She said. Tony looked up and turned his head to her then looked around. "You could...hand me that screw driver?" He asked pointing to the screw driver on the other side of the armory sitting next to his pieces of iron man armor. "I'll try" she said.

She flew over to the table it was at and tried picking it up. She flew back with it and dropped it onto the table. "Well I believe you are very handy with your mini self" he said. "I guess..." She said. He swiftly tilted his head over to a chip signaling for her to bring it to him. She nodded and went to go get it. Once she got it she placed it onto table. "Now lets just place this...in here" he said carefully positioning the chip.

Pepper flew everywhere grabbing parts and tools for Tony which was hard work for her size but she love it anyway because it took her mind away from the thought of always being small and never to actually enjoy life. She also loved the fact she was able to spend more time with Tony. After a few hours Tony finally finished. "Alright it's done" he said.

Pepper landed down onto the floor. "You ready?" He asked grabbing the ray and aiming it at her. She nodded excitedly. "Here goes..." He said then fired the ray. Pepper was actually growing. "It's working!" She said happily. She grew to her normal size but wait...she was growing past that. "What the?!" Tony said confused. Pepper grew untill her head hit the ceiling but thankfully not passed that. "What did you do!?" She said.

"I-I don't know I-I thought I had it right no I made sure I had it right!" He said. Pepper sat Chinese style and looked at him. He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm never gonna be normal again..." She said. "Pepper I will do everything in my power to make you normal again you know that" he said.

"Just shrink me again" she said. Tony reversed the effect and shrunk her down. Tony walked over to her and kneeled down. "Pep...I'm so sorry" he said. "No...it was all my fault I shouldn't have gone back for my phone" she said as her voice started cracking and she started tearing up. Tony lowered his hand and let her climb onto it.

He raised his hand up to eye level. "It's not your fault I should've checked to see if you were out of the way" he said. "But still I was careless" she said. "Don't beat yourself up" he said. "We'll just have to try again is all don't worry" he said. "Alright then..." She said.

For five straight hours Tony worked on the ray. Rhodey had come in three hours earlier and hung out with Pepper while Tony tried to finish it. Suddenly the computer flashed an alert. Tony groaned. "I'll take care of it dude" Rhodey said walking over to his armor. Pepper sighed and sat on the counter next to the table Tony was working on. "How's it going" she asked. "Just about done here..." He said.

He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned as he worked. "Ugh I'm so useless" she said. She looked over at Tony who seemed to be struggling to cut a wire in half. "Cut dammit!" He said. She hovered over to him. "I think I could help with that" she said. "And how is that?" He asked still trying to cut the thick wire. "Why are these things so weak!" He said.

She aimed her palm and shot the piece he was trying to cut and immediately cut in two. "Whoa thanks Pep" he said. She started flying around the armory. "You know...this is kinda fun" she said. "Weee!" She said as she spinned around. She flew everywhere. "Guess being small does have it's benefits-! Whoa!" She said as she hit the wall and fell down. "Now I know how flies feel" she said. "You alright?" He asked turning his head to her.

"I'm good" she said as she hovered back up rubbing her head. Suddenly there was a loud crash then the armory started shaking. "What was that?!" Pepper said. Tony fell to his knees. "Tony!" She yelled. Someone blasted through the door. She turned around to see it was Unicorn and Killer shriek. "Time for some pay back!" Unicorn said. "How did you find us?!" She asked.

"We have our ways pip squeak now move it!" killer shriek said kicking her aside. Unicorn grabbed Tonys shirt and lifted him up. "How pathetic" he said. "Let him go!" She said charging at killer shriek and punched his face. "Hehehehehehe keep doing that it feels good" he said. Pepper growled as they laughed at her. "Oh yeah?" She said.

She charged her unibeam up. "Fire!" She yelled and the unibeam fired at his cheek. "OW!" He said dropping Tony and stumbling back clutching his cheek. Pepper landed next to Tony and tugged on his finger. "Come on get your armor!" She said. He groaned and crawled over to his armor. "Oh no you don't!" Unicorn said. Pepper flew up to him and started shooting her repulsors at him. She distracted him until Tony could armor up.

"Get away you little fly!" Unicorn yelled as he tried swatting her. "HEY!" Tony yelled. She flew to Tonys side. "Do I have to throw your asses in jail again!?" Tony said. Unicorn quickly scanned the room and grabbed the first thing he saw which was the shrink ray unfortunately. "Take it off!" He yelled aiming it at Tony. "Listen you don't know what your doing" Tony said putting his hands up. "Yes I do now ill shoot if you don't take the armor off!" Unicorn said. "Computer aim for the chest" Tony said. "Target locked" the computer said.

"Fire knock out dart" he said. The dart was fired but a split second before Unicorn was hit he triggered the ray. Tony shielded himself with his arms but Pepper jumped in front of him. When she was hit she expected to turn smaller or be a skyscraper but by a miracle she was normal size again. Killer shriek was in shock. "Later Unicorn!" He said then ran out of the armory.

"Don't think so" Pepper said running after him. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the floor. "Y-You don't scare me" he said. "Oh really?" She said. She charged up her repulsors ready to fire at him. He saw the sparks coming from her palms. "Oh my..." He said then passed out. "Idiot" she said. She dragged him by the foot back into the armory. She tied him up with Unicorn.

"Police are on their way for you two" she said. She took off her helmet and looked over to see Tony who wasn't where he was standing last. "Tony?" She said. Two arms wrapped around her from behind. She giggled. "I can hug you again!" He said happily. She turned around putting her hands on his shoulders. "You did fix it...thank you" she said then hugged him.

"Anything for you Pep" he said. "Being small wasn't so bad but it didn't give me the ability to do this.." She said. "Do wha-" He was stopped by her lips crushed onto his. They smiled at each other when they let go. "Come on let's go find Rhodes" he said.

...

"Hello...come in guys" Said Rhodey who was tied to the top of the Empire State Building. Ghost had tied him up there with special rope. "Oh this is so embarrassing" he said. People below laughed. "You guys!" He yelled. "This is so not cool..." He said groaning.

**(Sorry for the BLEH ending! but review anyway? XD)**


End file.
